marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Carlysle (Earth-TRN414)
| HistoryText = Her past is likely not really known as she was trying to one-up Wade in crazy past stories. When she met Wade, she was working as an escort; he paid her for a proper date and the two fell in love. Over a year of true love, they find out Wade has terminal cancer. He leaves her to seek help from Agent Smith for a cure; however, it turned out to be a trap and Vanessa never saw him again. Believing Wade to be dead, she still lived at his old apartment and instead of resuming her old job, she became a waitress at a strip club. Months later, she is kidnapped by Ajax as bait to lure Wade, now Deadpool, to him to be killed. Vanessa was happy to be reunited with Wade, but was pissed off that he never contacted her. After Wade showed her that he was disfigured when he got his powers, Vanessa told him that after an adjustment period, they could go back to life the way it was before. On the day of their anniversary, Deadpool let go a criminal he had targeted in order to spend his time with Vanessa. The criminal tracked him down at their apartment, and would've killed Vanessa. She was saved by Wade himself, who had obtained a time-travelling device from Cable, and used it to go back in time and prevent her death. | Personality = Vanessa is in many ways a female version of Deadpool, minus the healing factor. She enjoys his zaniness and shares his interest in pop culture. Not one to be a damsel in distress, Vanessa can be tough and hold her own when the situation calls for it. When Wade vanishes after learning he has cancer, she believes him to be dead and mourns for him as he was the only man she truly loved. A sign of how much she loved him is that she wears the coat he was wearing when they first met. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Morena Baccarin portrays Vanessa in the films Deadpool and Deadpool 2. | Trivia = * Baccarin has portrayed multiple roles in different comic book adaptations, such as Black Canary on Justice League Unlimited, Cheetah on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Gideon on The Flash, Dr. Leslie Thompkins on Gotham, and Talia al Ghul in Son of Batman and Batman: Bad Blood. * The role of Vanessa was initially offered to Olivia Munn, but she was disinterested in playing the role of the girlfriend. However, Simon Kinberg wanted her to have a role in the X-Men film universe so much that he and director Bryan Singer approached her with the role of Psylocke for the film X-Men: Apocalypse. * One of the creative differences why Deadpool director Tim Miller stepped down from directing Deadpool 2 was his idea to incorporate into the plot a deeper exploration of the love story between Vanessa and Wade, which included her transformation into the super-powered Copycat. In the last moments prior to exiting the project, Miller spoke to 20th Century Fox higher-ups and peaded they kept that aspect of the movie even if they scrapped the rest. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}